Naruto's Awakening
by FutureTrunks
Summary: Naruto has been Forced to take part in the Chunine exams, whats more if he doesnt he will be sent back to the academy and will never find Sasuke, what will happen in this years Exams? and who is this mysterious girl who looks so familiar?
1. Chapter 1

----- I do not own Naruto or any of the characters or the licencing franchise, this is a fan fictional peice of litrature and has no relevence to future story lines (unless you read the manga) --------

it was dawn and naruto was in a more fired up mood then usual, team kakashi had received word that Sasuke was somewhere near the land of waves, and they would be heading out to find him in the morning, for now it was time to prepair but he had some time to spair and stopped to talk to Shikamamru.

Shikamaru : "well Naruto are you going to enter the chunine exams?"

he was standing as he always did, his body relaxed, eyes slightly drooped and a cigarrette in his mouth for the memory of his fallen sensei ot was something that Naruto wanted to do but as of yet had no time to dwell upon. Especialy with his missions to get Sasuke back to the village.

Naruto: "What are you talking about Shikamaru, the exams arnt for another year"

Shikamaru: "Well im glad the time has gone by so fast for you, these past few months have been a drag for me, what with training new cadets and all from the academy. The exams start this month you idiot!"

a numb disbelif started to spread through Naruto's body, had the time really passed that quickly since he arrived back at the village with jirayah? had it already been another year?

Naruto: "WHAAAAAT! YOU CANT BE SEIRIOUS, THE EXAMS JUST FINNISHED, IM ON ANOTHER MISSION SOON"

Shikamaru: "hmm, your just the same as always Naruto.. forgetful and Dumb, ive spoken to Lady Tsunade already and she wants you to take the exam this year, you have been Excused from the mission"

Naruto: "we'll just see about that"

How could this have happened, the next mission was a crucial one, they had finnaly got a lead on Sasukes position and had to move quickly to get to him, Naruto imediatly ran down towards the hokage Mansion to try to talk this over with Lady Tsunade, or as Naruto likes to call her Old Bag.

Shikamaru: "Hey Wait! oh man, if he thinks he can talk her out of it hes in for a real surprise"

and with that Shikamaru went back to kuni training with the academy students. Naruto had reached the doors of the hokage mansion however when Lady Tsunade came through and knocked Naruto back down the stairs.

Tsunade: "i guess youve herd the news from Shikamaru, and i wont let you get out of this one, you are attending the exams to become a chunine or you will be sent back to the academy"

Tsunade said this with the familier glair Naruto knew as i wont change my mind, almost defeated he stood up from the bottom of the stairs and began his counter argument.

Naruto: What do you mean i have to? The mission to bring back Sasuke starts tomorrow, i wont participate in the exams while Sasuke is still out there, i know i can bring him back, just let me go"

Tsunade: "As much as i would like to have you go on that mission Naruto, it has been cancelled. we received word this morning that Sasuke is on the move again and it could be another year before we can pin point his location, so you will be taking the exams"

Naruto: But...But..."

how could this have happened? they had missed there chance by only a day, they got word of his location only the previous morning and was getting prepaired to set out.

Tsunade: "No buts Naruto, you new mission is to triain for the exams, im actualy looking forward to seeing how strong you have become since taking the bells from Kakashi when you arrived back to the village last year... also i have another reason for you to take part in the exams"

Naruto felt defeated in a way only Tsunade could make him feel, his legs were weak, his head was spinning, he had let Sakura down again

Naruto: "What other reason? you already know im stronger than Neji, and hes a Jounin"

Tsunade: (laughing to her self) "Think of this as a step towards becoming the Hokage, in the mean time, i want you to keep an eye on one of your biggest fans"

with a dawning comprehsension he started to realise who she meant, there was only one person who he would call a fan, but he surly wasnt ready for the exams

Naruto (voice breaking slightly) You cant mean...he cant be ready yet... please i will do anything"

Tsunade: "Ebisu held him back them back for a year to get them prepaired, but beleives they are ready, i want you to enter and not only become a chunine, but to also watch over Konohamaru"

Naruto: "Why me though, surly Ebisu would be better at watchin him, i dont have time to play games with him"

Tsunade was now getting angry and naruto could see it in her eyes, the last time this happened he was almost sent to the hospital for injuries to his ribs,

Naruto: "Ok, ok i will enter"

Naruto started to walk away when Tsunade called after him

Tsunade: "oh and naruto you remember what it was like last time you were in the exams i trust, this year is much harder, so you had better train on chakra control and some new techniques"

Naruto: "Ok, ok, i get the picture"

and with this naruto raised his hand in good bye and started to head back to his apartment. the streets were unusualy buisy for this time of day, comuters were allover the place buying new dresses, ninja tools, ingredients for cooking and medical purposes. Naruto had only reached as far as Ichiramen's ramen stool, when he heard the raised voices and hidden himself asfast as he could.

Konohamaru: "The Exam will be easy, just you wait and see, i will take out everyone whos there"

Ebisu: "Dont get too cocky, you may have improved your skills enough to enter this year however i have it in confidence that Naruto will also be taking part in the exams, and i doubt you have the strength and training needed to take him on"

Konohamaru: "Really! this years exams are going to be the greatest, i cant wait to battle Naruto, afterall i need to beat him to be next in line to become hokage"

Naruto watched them for a while as they passed, he hadnt thought of this, he would have to fight Konohamaru if he maid it that far. finaly they turned a corner into the next street and there voices died away

thinking to himself "hmm, if he thinks he can beat me that easily hes mistaken, id better go train"

and with that naruto went to the forest to train.

WELL THIS IS THE FIRST CHAPTER, IVE ALREADY STARTED ON THE SECOND ONE, WHAT KIND OF JUTSU WILL NARUTO COME UP WITH TO GET HIM THROUGH THE CHUNINE EXAMS? WILL HE THINK OF USING RASEN-SHURIKEN? (SURLY NOT IT WOULD KILL HIS OPPONENT) FIND OUT IN FUTURE CHAPTERS, ALL COMMENTS ARE ACCEPTED, GOOD AND BAD AS THIS MAY NEED IMPROVING


	2. a new team is formed

----- I do not own Naruto or any of the characters or the licencing franchise, this is a fan fictional peice of litrature and has no relevence to future story lines (unless you read the manga) --------

A full month had passed and it was now time for the Chunine exams to begin all that was left was to register in the morning, Naruto had prepaired himself and was checking his equiptment in his apartment when someone knocked at the door.

Naruto: (opening the door) "Ha, Iruka Sensei.."

Iruka: "Hey Naruto, I just wanted to stop by and wish you luck today"

Naruto: "Are the tests the same as last time Iruka sensei?"

Iruka was slightly taken back by this, he never thought that naruto would think bout the exams this much, especialy after all the training he had received from Jeriah.

Iruka: "Well i know the first stage has changed a little since you last taken them, but you will have to wait and see"

Naruto thought for a moment remembering the exams from before, then it hit him like a tone of bricks.. the exams were meant to be done in teams of three, and since Sakura had passed and the others in his age group were now Chounine who would he be put with to complete the task?

Naruto: "Erm... Iruka..."

Iruka: (noticing the worry on naruto's face) "what is it naruto?"

Naruto: "Well... the Exams are supposed to be done in a group of three otherwise you wouldnt be able to enter them right?"

Iruka: "yeah thats right, im surprised you remembered that...huh?"

Naruto: "well im supposed to be taking the exams but with no team how is it even possible for me to even enter?"

Iruka knew then what he was thinking and it was true. without another two Genine, how would he take part in the exam, the rules were afterall strickt and there was no bending them

Iruka: "You know Naruto, you sound a lot like Sakura did when she taken the exam the second time. she knew also that she wouldnt beable to take the exam without a team too, but it worked out in the end."

just then he had a flash back of himself in the academy class room, he had been wiping off the writing on the black bord when Sakura entered looking crestfallen and defeated.

Iruka: "hey Sakura, come back for more training? not that you ever needed it."

Sakura: "thankyou but no Iruka sensei, im just walking round thinking to myself thats all"

Iruka: "About the Chunine exams?"

Sakura: "How did you..?"

Iruka: "Lady Tsunade told me, she wanted to take a look at your records from the last time you taken the exam."

Sakura: "Well the thing is Iruka, how am i going to compete when Naruto is off training with Jirayah, and Sasuke is somewhere with Oruchimaru?"

Iruka: "Well come to think of it, you do seem to be in a jam. but not the worst jam in the world"

Sakura was then thinking how could things be not so bad, when she needed to become a Chounine and had no team

Iruka: "If i remember correctly, Shikamaru's team is a member short since Ino and Choji never passed last time, you could try asking them"

Sakuras eyes suddenly lit up like candles, how could she had forgotten this so easily? she smiled and gave her thanks then left the room in a hurry. then just as suddenly as it had happened he was snapped back to reality at the front of naruto's apartment, with naruo looking slightly happier.

Naruto: "Thanks iruka, what happened to her? how did she take the exam?"

Iruka: "She gained permission from Lady Tsunade and became a temporary member of Choji and Ino's team, then they all passed"

Naruto: "Thats Awsome, im going to see Lady Tsunade Right away"

and with that naruto exited his aprartment, said his good bye to Iruka and left for the Hokage mansion yet again, forgetting the stepps he jumped right off the ledge and across the rooftops as this was the quickest way from his apartment. Finaly after five minutes of roof hopping he landed at the stepps of the Hokake mansion and went inside. He ran up the stepps next to the reception and down the corridor to the left then a right turn when Naruto had made it to the main office of Lady Tsunade.

There were Two people sitting at the entrance of the office looking almost as down as he had felt that morning, however naruto couldnt help but notice that one of them looked familiar to him, as if he had met her somewhere before, he knocked on Tsunade's door then entered without waiting for an invitation. stood in the office was Sakura and Tsunade discussing more medical justsu for training

Tsunade: "Ahh Naruto your just in time, Sakura can you call the other two in for me"

Sakura: "Yes sensei"

Sakura left the room leaving naruto and tsunade alone

Tsunade: "I guess your wondering how you are to participate in the exams this year?"

Naruto: "Yeah, i dont have any team mates that i can do it with, it was different with Sakura, she had Ino's team available so..."

Tsunade: "Hmm, Well your in luck naruto, there has been a little accident while training in a team of Genine. they are so willing to participate still that they came here to see me to try to bend the rules, however as your available that wont be nessasery"

the door to the office opened and a small girl with shoulder length dark brown hair and pail eyes entered with a boy of the roughly the same age with short black hair and a nose that could be best described as a ski slope,

Tsunade: "Naruto, these will be your team mates for the exam"

Young Boy: "were supposed to team up with him? i thought you meant someone who was the same age, how manny times has he taken the exam and failed? we dont need someone who is that useless"

Naruto: (with mallace in his voice) "WHY YOU LITTLE..."

Tsunade: "Thats enough Naruto... and i wouldnt be so hasty to Judge people Karinta, this ninja is Kakashi's Equal"

the yound boy suddenly backed away from naruto taken back by what he had heard. The young girl who looked so familiar to naruto suddenly spoken

Young Girl: "You must be a very skilled ninja to be able to equal an elite ninja like Kakashi, whats your name?"

Naruto: "Im Naruto Uzumaki, and you are...erm..."

Young girl: "So your the Naruto ive heard so much about im Hanabi"

Tsunade: "Well now the introductions are over with, i want you all to work together in this exam in order to pass... Naruto, as youve taken the exam once before you know what to Expect, i want you to help prepair the other two before registration tomorrow... (Naruto turns to leave) Oh and Naruto...Remember what i told you a month ago"

Naruto, Hanabi, and Karinta turned and left the office, once the door was closed however Karinta finaly pulled himself together and spoke

Karinta: "So we are supposed to beleive that your Kakashi's Equal?"

Naruto: "Yeah, since the mission a few months ago hes been a lot more receptive towards me, if you want to find out why first hand though i would be more than glad to show you"

Hanabi: "We dont have time for that, what can you tell us about the exams tomorrow?"

Naruto: "Hmm, well theyre hard, first you have to register, then take a written exam with rediculously hard questions, by the way dont cheat on that otherwise we will all be thrown out, then its three days in the forbidden zone, Ha, i have to admit this is kinda Nostalgic"

Karinta: "Sounds easy to me, it will be a peice of cake"

Naruto: "Well you had best start to listen to me otherwise you wont make it out of there alive, its just not leaf shinobi that take the exam you know"

Hanabi and Karinta stopped walking, Naruto took several more paces then stopped and turned to look at them

Naruto: "There will also be Ninja from all the hidden villages there, and if your not prepaired to kill then they will kill you, so just stay close to me and i will take them out for you" (SMILES)

**Well there you have chapter 2, those who know the name Hanabi will figure out who it is, and if your wondering why this is an action romance fic, then you will find out in the next chapter, and no naruto doesnt fall for Hanabi, thats just grose (i know you were thinking it, lol)**


	3. Enter the Forest of death

----- I do not own Naruto or any of the characters or the licencing franchise, this is a fan fictional peice of litrature and has no relevence to future story lines (unless you read the manga) --------

Hanabi and Karinta started to walk back to there homes with Naruto, but like last time he couldnt figure out why he knew Hanabi from somewhere, he gained the answer however when they stopped outside the Main Huuga house hold,

Hanabi: "Well this is me, i will catch you all tomorrow at registration"

Naruto looked at Karinta with surprise, who smiled back at his dumb looking face then replied

Karinta: "She's Hanabi Huuga of the Huuga clan, Didnt you know?"

Naruto suddenly felt shock spread through his boddy, he had seen those eyes on Hinata and Neji, why hadnt he realised sooner that they were related

Naruto: "She's... Hinata's sister?"

Karinta was watching Hanabi walking into the house as naruto said this, Naruto got a Glimps of Hinata and her Father as the door closed behind her.

Karinta: "So Naruto are you going to follow me around too until i get home? or are you going to leave me at last?"

Naruto: "Huh? Yeah sure, you can go alone..."

Karinta left naruto without a second thought however once naruto got home he could not shake the shock that he had through his body, Hanabi, Hinata's sister was taking the Chunine exams and he was on the team.. then suddenly a thought occured to him, hadnt Hanabi said to him in the hokage office that she had heard a lot about him? and what was it she heard? Naruto decided that it would be best to ask Hanabi in the morning or when he got a chance..

the next morning seemed to arrive at a snails pace for naruto, he had just managed to fall asleep when his alarm went off, and he needed to get dressed for the exam. so he went to his chest of draws and changed into his usual ninja uniform, black and orange. naruto had just finished tieing the forhead protector when he noticed the time.

Naruto: "Ahhhh im running late again..."

naruto ran as fast as he could and made it to the registration office just in time, the other two were waiting for him, Karinta had a look that resembled naruto's whenever Kakashi was late but didnt say anything

Hanabi: "cutting it kinda close arnt you?"

Naruto: "sory erm..."

naruto thought fast and the only excuse he could think of was one that Kakashi had used so manny times before

Naruto: "A black cat wondered in my path and i had to take the long route round" (yeah that will satisfy them)

Hanabi: "Whatever just register so we can enter"

after registration Naruto, Hanabi and Karinta entered through the double doors which naruto knew lead to the wating area, all they had to do was take the test and hold out until the last question, and it came as no surprise that this hadnt changed at all, the proctor was the same guy and the same questions on the test, but this time naruto knew what the answers were through his training with Jiraya. The one thing that surprised him was that none of his team were caught cheating, he thought for sure that Karinta would give in to temptation. however the time passed quickly and before they knew it they were stood outside the forest of death.

Naruto: "Right, now all we need to do is give our consent to take the second part of the test and then.."

Karinta: "What do you mean give our consent? were taking the test arnt we?"

Naruto: "Yes but like before the reason you need to give your consent is that if you die in the forest it wont go back to the exam board, pay attention will ya, we start in a minute"

Hanabi didnt say anything, she looked like she might pass out after hearing that manny people had died before in the exam, however if her sister could do it then she should have no problems. Looking around there were a few teams that she reconised, Konohamaru's team for a start, she knew they didnt stand a chance, Swabiki's team who the leader was one of her closest friends and then her eyes fell upon the sand ninja and mist ninja, they seemed to scare her the most, they seemed to be eminating a dark aura.

Hanabi: "Erm... N-Naruto?"

Naruto turned to look at Hanabi "Yeah whats wrong Hanabi? something on your mind?"

Hanabi: "Sort of, those sand ninja over there look a lot stronger than us, do you think we may have a chance?"

naruto was surprised about this, she was after all a Huuga and usualy very confident, looking at the sand ninja he couldnt help but cover up his unease at the sight of them, there was something strange about them but he couldnt let that throw him off the exam

Naruto then spoke in a softer voice than usual "Dont worry Hanabi. if we all stick together and work as a team we will overcome the obsticals that are infront of us, but i understand your unease with those sand ninja, if Garra was tough enough to make it through the exams last time without a scratch on him then im sure they will be just as tough. so we will need to stay calm and focused...ok"

Hanabi nodded in agreement then the proctor suddenly spoke

Proctor: "Ok you Maggotts, time to move out, each of us will guide you to your entrance then the test will begin"

one of the leaf ninja with the proctor came over to naruto's group, shown them the entrance then left after giving them what naruto knew as the heaven scroll, they only waited a few minutes, when the dong sounded and they entered the forest.

Naruto and the others jummped onto the nearby tree branches and then naruto signaled then to wait then maid his hand sighn then shouted "SHADDOW CLONE JUTSU!" he didnt need manny just enough to scout the surrounding area, Hanabi and Karinta looked around in amazement, they had never seen so manny clones summoned by a singly person before, before they could say anything to naruto though the 100 clones spead off into the distance and out of view to find other ninja in the area.

Naruto: looking at the shocked faces of his team mates "Now all we need to do is wait for the clones to find the ninja and undo the jutsu then we will know there locations"

Jarinta: "What do you mean? theyre clones"

Naruto: "Well you see i learned from Kakashi Sensei a while ago that you can use shaddow clones for recon missions and the best part of it is, you gain their experiance and memories once they undo the jutsu"

Hanabi: "Your smarter then you look Naruto, Hinata said that you were good but i didnt think that you could be this good and still be a Genine"

Naruto: "Yeah that reminds me Hanabi, does Hinata talk about me all the time or something?"

Hanabi: "Not really" at this Naruto almost fell from the tree to the ground "I read her diary when shes not around, theres lots of stuff she doesnt tell you"

then Hanabi smiled in a way that made naruto even more curious, what else about Naruto was in Hinata's Diary?

OK THIS IS THE THIRD CHAPTER, I HOPE YOUR ALL EXICITED TO READ THE NEXT CHAPTER, AND FOR THOSE WHO DONT KNOW THE CONNECTION WITH HINATA YET, WAIT AND SEE, IN HIS DARK MATERIALS THE SECOND MAIN CHARACTER DOESNT GET INTRODUCED UNTIL THE SECOND BOOK.


	4. The Diary's Secret

----- I do not own Naruto or any of the characters or the licencing franchise, this is a fan fictional peice of litrature and has no relevence to future story lines (unless you read the manga) --------

What else was in Hinata's diary? this could be the perfect opertunity to find out why she acts so weird around Naruto all the time. Naruto thought for a moment then came to his decision, he wouldnt ask but he would let Hinata know her little sister read her diary and to keep it with her at all times. Suddenly a bombardment of memories hit him. Naruto looked grave, his face was white and he suddenly noticed that he was shaking all over.

Karinta: "Whats wrong with you now?"

Naruto: "hmm, weve got ninja from the grass lands south of our position, around 100 km away, Sand Ninja to the West of us at a distance of 200km and Konohamaru's team are already under attack and theyre just 20km away"

Hanabi and Karinta didnt know what to say about this sudden outburst of information, and even more so when naruto called them to follow him as he started to jump from branch to branch in the nearby trees, Naruto was going to help Konohamaru.

Hanabi: "Where are we going naruto? Biakugan!"

Naruto: "Weve got to help Konohamaru out, hes going to be slaughtered by some lightning ninja"

Hanabi concentrated even more and got more distance out of her Kekegenkai (i think thats how you spell it) Konohamaru was on the ground getting the stuffing kicked out of him and his fellow team mates, they clearly were not ready for this exam. she was surprised though when Konohamaru coughed up blood and spat it in the face of his attacker

Hanabi: "Naruto, we havent got long, theyre going in for the kill because they wont give them their scroll"

Naruto: "Grraaaaaah" (naruto suddenly picked up the pace, Hanabi and Karinta could bearly keep up with him)

finaly naruto made it to where they were, and imediatly began to fight them off,

Naruto: "Hey you, why dont you pick on someone your own size"

one of the lightning ninja looked up just in time to see Naruto's fist connect into his team mates face, and went in to aid his comrade, but naruto noticed and performed a substitution on him and kicked him from behind, causing him to fly into a tree and colapse on the floor unconcious. Konohamaru looked up, his vision fading and saw Naruto perform the Rasengan into the third Ninja, causing blood to splash against the trees and all over the floor before the ninja colapsed dead

Konohamaru: "N-Naruto..."

and with that konohamaru had passed out. Karinta and Hanabi finaly arrived and helped Naruto sit the three leaf ninja against a tree, then naruto began to search the three lightining ninja, he had found it, the scroll they would need to enter the tower at the centre of the forest. Naruto tied the two alive lightning ninja to the tree oposite them and added the scroll to his bag.

Naruto: "well that takes care of our scroll, now we must help these three remain safe until they regain conciousness"

Hanabi: "What do you mean take care of them? theyre safe now arnt they? and weve got our scroll"

Naruto: "SHUT UP will ya? theres more than just ninja in here ok... they last time i was here i was swallowed by a Gigantic Snake and Barely made it out alive, the same could happen to these three, after all, these are your comrades too"

Hanabi: (sounding more like Hinata then herself) "I-Im S-Sorry Naruto"

Naruto didnt mention however that the snake that eaten him was Summoned by another ninja, who fell at the hands of Sasuke, it was his mission afterall to watch over Konohamaru aswell as enter the exams and pass.

Karinta: "Whats the plan Naruto?"

Naruto: "Well, once these three have woken up we need to get them into the centre of the forest, thats where the tower is and also the final place we need to get to, also these guys will need a scroll of there own to get in"

as naruto was talking, Konohamaru started to come around, he had a earth scroll and needed the heaven scroll, he couldnt beleive that he had been tricked so easily by the lightning ninjas genjutsu, he thought they were all falling down as a result of some gass in the air, but later realised as the jutsu lifted and he was the last one standing, that it was a trap.

Konohamaru: " N-Naruto, What are you doing here?"

Naruto: "Well we were just passing by and thought you could use a hand thats all"

Hanabi looked at Naruto when he had said this, Just passing? they were forced to go there by the leader of the group, she started to have the feeling that there was more to this than just a simple exam for naruto, but didnt voice this with the others around. after a few minutes after the other group members regained conciousness they helped them find the scroll they were looking for and made there way to the tower.

Hanabi: "Naruto, what is going on? we were not just passing and you know it, why are you really in this exam?"

Naruto: "well the thing is ive been away for so long that everyone else in my age group has become a chounine and also (his voice trailing off) ive been asked to watch over Konohamaru by granny Tsunade"

Hanabi: "Well your lucky im not Neji or my father, both would have knocked you out by now"

Naruto: "ha ha ha, talking of family, why does Hinata mention me at all in her Diary?"

Hanabi: "Because she Fancies you (Gasp) I mean- I- Uh- Nothing"

Naruto was so shocked to hear this that he tripped over and landed face first onto the ground...

sorry for the long wait everyone, i hope to get the next chapter up when i have time to complete it, also i hope you get where the story is going to now,


	5. The night time excursion

i do not own naruto or shippuuden

Naruto fell onto his face after hearing the news that Hinata had fancied him all this time, he couldnt help but think why didnt she say something to him? it explained why she kept fainting or being so quite while speaking to him that he had to lean in and try to understand words which usualy turned out to be erm or Uh. He lifted himself of the hard soil and looked round the trees when Hanabi spoke again "Please dont tell her i said anything, it would cause me a lot of pain"

a lot of pain? the only thing naruto could think of that would cause this is if Hinata got Neji to seal her Chakra points for her and he wasnt the best person to keep a secret, he only had to remember when his team mates tried to get Kakashi to reveal what was under his mask. Naruto almost blew there cover by revealing what they were upto at the ramen stall.

Karinta looked into the treetops and could see that the sun was setting and voiced this to Naruto and the others, Naruto quickly responded to this by releasing five shaddow clones and anounced that they should stay there that night and rest for the next day's events. after twenty minutes or so he could hear the snores of Karinta and Konohamaru and set off around the perimiter of shaddow clones and into a nearby bush. "Shaddow Clone Jutsu" and released a further 10 clones "Right we know our mission and it would be a lot easier if we had the scroll that Konohamaru needs, i want you to scout around and search for any team that would have the scroll and report back to me at once" at this the clones dashed into the trees and went on there search, most of the night passed then he woke up Karinta for his turn at look out and left him with the shaddow clones patroling the area.

Naruto had bearly put his head down and fell into a deep sleep when Hanabi was shaking him awake "Naruto...Naruto...Get up you lazy Bumb" slowly and regretfuly opening his eyes he found the others fully awake and the ten shaddow clones he had sent off into the night with them, thankfuly though his team and Konohamarus looked confused meaning that the clones hadnt let slip that they were on a mission during the night but all looked exhausted. Naruto told the two teams to wait for him and took the clones behind a tree to discuss the findings.

after a short span of talk however it was plain that most of them couldnt find anyone in the area that had the scroll and discontinued the jutsu, only one shaddow clone remained and he looked as if he had a long and tough night. "well it took me long enough but i found a scroll and got it from another team while they were sleeping. Ha the fools never even had look outs.. Here it is" He drew from his back pack a small and scroll and handed it to Naruto and Discontinued the Jutsu also. Naruto walked around the tree back to the others and told them that they had best head towards the tower and slipped the scroll into konohamaru's bag.

It took them most the morning to get to the tower, and to his greatest surprise there was no complications, no genjutsu or teams waiting for them, so they parted from konohamaru and his team mates and entered the doors to the room where they should open the scroll hearing konohamaru's surprised scream about the extra scroll in his bag as the doors closed behind them. Karinta opened his bag and handed the first scroll to Hanabi while naruto took out the second and opened them both at the same time and stood back. to Hanabi's great surprise it was Hinata who was summoned into the room and was stood full of confidence until she spotted Naruto and then started to mumble so badly that naruto had to ask her twice to speak up.

"I-Uh-Well you erm.. Congratulations and head into the other room to the left and good luck" then she vanished with a explosion of smoke.

Naruto already having taken the exam already knew what was going to happen and didnt wast any time in phsycinng himself up for it and waited for the rest of the genine to arrive and enter the tournament hall where Tsunade and Shizunie were waiting. after the last day had passed there was a total of two sand ninja teams, one lightning and three leaf ninja teams including his own.

**well i hope you all enjoyed this chapter, sorry that i changed the way i wrote it but i kept geting complaints on why are you writing like this and that. lol that aside please feel free to review and let me know what you would like to happen in the next chapter**


End file.
